


Follower of Rivers [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: twenty things her class knows about ogino chihiro





	Follower of Rivers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follower of Rivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168669) by [acrosticacrumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosticacrumpet/pseuds/acrosticacrumpet). 

> This was SO beautiful, I had to try to podfic it. <3

[stream link](https://soundcloud.com/user-553529439/follower-of-rivers/s-bM1m4)


End file.
